Sueños verdes
by Wiedzmin Var Emreis
Summary: visiones...visiones...visiones


Bran Stark era un chico tullido. Pero no era como los demás niños de su edad. Tenía capacidades especiales. Era capaz de meterse en la piel de su huargo, así como también, los sueños que tenía, se hacían realidad.

Su padre fue asesinado, al igual que su hermano Robb y su madre. Arya posiblemente también estuviera muerta; el mismo destino con el que sin dudas se habría encontrado su hermana Sansa. Y Rickon…la última vez que lo vio, fue cuando sus caminos se separaron. Bran contaba con la ayuda inestimable de Hodor y de Jojen y Meera Reed; Rickon por el contrario, tenia a Osha, seguro que los dos estaban vivos. Por lo menos eso era lo que latía dentro del pecho de ese niño tullido.

De Jon sabia que estaba vivo y que era el Lord Comandante de la guardia de la noche; esos datos se los debía a Samwell Tarly, quien al mismo tiempo, le llevo hasta una misteriosa identidad.

Un hombre de negro, con la misma ropa de los hermanos de la guardia y montado sobre un alce; un hombre al que Sam había decidido llamar "Manosfrias".

El frio que poblaba las tierras de las que venia, Invernalia; no eran ni la mitad de las que albergaban las de mas allá del muro. El consuelo que a Bran le quedaba, era que como las piernas no las sentía, notaria la mitad de frio que Hodor, pero el doble que el de Manosfrias.

El hombre misterioso siempre viajaba en cabeza, mientras los niños quedaban algo mas rezagados.

-No me fio de él – repetía nuevamente Meera

-Eso ya lo has dicho hermana; lo repites hasta en mis sueños

-Hodor – añadía simpáticamente el mozo de cuadras

-Joven príncipe – le susurraba la muchacha a Bran quien había apoyado la cabeza en la espalda de su gigante amigo – deberíamos alejarnos de ese hombre

-No – respondió tajantemente el tullido – él sabe donde esta el cuervo de tres ojos, no nos iremos hasta verlo

El tiempo pasaba, pero no el paisaje. Nieve, nieve, nieve, solo nieve y frio. Era como si se movieran sin moverse. Pero poco a poco, los muchachos lograron divisar una vieja aldea abandonada; aldea de salvajes supieron al instante. Solo que no estaban solos. Espectros aguardaban no muy lejos. No los veían, pero Manosfrias contaba con esa particularidad. Podía saber donde estaban, como un perro sabe donde esta su presa olisqueando el aire; solo que Manosfrias, parecía notarlo con la dirección y el olor del viento, no le hacia falta olfatear.

-Alli – entono el hombre con su voz gélida señalando el poblado

-Hodor – dijo el gigante caminando parsiomoniamente directo a la aldea –Hodor

-Hodor espera – le freno Meera agarrándolo del brazo - ¿Por qué?

-Hermana no discutas – le insto Jojen – no estamos en casa, aquí no puedes andar libremente, aquí hay peligros que nuestros ojos no ven y nuestro príncipe esta cansado

Los muchachos obedecieron, mientras Manosfrias cabalgaba sobre su alce, hacia ninguna parte.

Encontraron una cabaña lo suficientemente grande y entera para resguardarse; dentro, el calor se notaba limitadamente, pero almenos, había un poco.

Hodor bajo de su espalda a Bran, apoyándolo sobre una de las paredes. Los hermanos Reed recogieron unas maderas tiradas por el suelo y pudieron hacer un fuego.

Bran estaba tan cansado, que podo tardo en dormirse. Aquella noche, volvió a soñar que era un lobo, que tenia una manda. Cazaba y perseguía a los venados, mientras sus patas se humedecían de fango y expulsaba por sus fauces, aliento helado del norte.

Pero aquello no fue lo único que soñó. Hubo mas que una cacería por los bosques. En su otro sueño, era de noche. Estaba en el muro entre toda la guardia. Su hermano Jon estaba con el semblante desencajado. También veía la sombra de un hombre con espada de fuego y unas ranuras con un brillo azul allí donde están los ojos. A su lado, había otra sombra, era de una mujer, una mujer roja.

En medio del muro, le levantaba una gran hoguera de fuego y en su interior, no lo podía creer, era imposible, tenia que estar muerta…conocía a la persona que intentaba ser devorada por las llamas.

-¡ARYA! – Gritó, pero nadie lo escuchaba - ¡JON; SALVALA! – pero no lo hizo

De repente, de algún lado salió la figura de un hombre. Un hombre grande, de piernas largas y delgadas, de pecho y hombros anchos y pelo gris.

Ese desconocido, salto entre las llamas, soltó a hermana mientras las llamas le mordían la ropa y el hombre con la espada de fuego gritaba sin gritar un sonido audible.

La mujer roja alzo los brazos al cielo, dijo unas palabras y empezaron a caer rayos de fuego sobre Arya y su salvador.

Un gran destello ilumino el lugar y cuando todo volvió a la luz natural de la noche y la hoguera, Bran volvía a ser un lobo. Un gran lobo hambriento, con el hocico ensangrentado y un pedazo de venado colgándole de la boca.


End file.
